The Journey of Middle Earth
by MangetusProdigyPhoenix101
Summary: Elmira is an elf that refuses to abandon her home in its time of need. She won't let her home be destroyed by Sauron, and so she begins to the journey to defeat Sauron. However, she will discover that she can't do it alone. But how will this journey end? In death or victory? Legolas/OC
1. The Beginning

The war between Sauron and the world of Men had begun.

There are few beings who stand in his way, and he is close to destroying the world and becoming its king. His armies of orcs storm across the land, pillaging villages and killing their inhabitants. Very few elves are staying in the land, if any and only a couple are staying to fight for their country; the land they called home. I, Elmira was one of the few who had remained to fight for the land I called home.

I reached up, grabbing the next branch and pulled myself up onto it, ignoring the blood that dripped down my leg and right down on the orc's face. I glanced down at the ugly piece of work and breathed heavily. I was in danger, this was a fact I understood. I was looking into the face of death, even if I was so high up in the tree. He had a bow, which made my situation even worse. I could already feel the pain beginning to numb my legs and my shoulder, but I continued on. If I stopped now, the pain in my legs and my shoulder would be the least of my worries. He howled at me and adjusted the arrow within his bow. I quickly grabbed hold of the branch in front of me and as I was about to move to the branch, I heard the release of his arrow. I quickly moved forward. I winced and hissed harshly as the arrow grazed my back. He gave a frustrated, confused noise and loaded his bow again. However, his luck turned bad when I found a good position and drew my bow, loading an arrow in seconds. Aiming carefully with one eye closed, I made sure that I would hit him where it would kill him. I wouldn't get a second chance at this.

I let out a deep breath, beginning to release the arrow slightly.

In seconds, I released it and a shrill, pained shriek filled the forest. I watched him fall on his back, an arrow in his forehead. I sighed heavily, glad that I had been able to defeat the orc.

"Thank goodn-"

I yelled out loudly as I suddenly fell from the tree. Thankfully for me, it was a straight path down. I felt the wind abandon my lungs as I landed roughly on my back, more than I would have liked. Nevertheless, knowing full well I was injured and _bleeding_, which made me more of a target for orcs, I used the lush grasses on the forest to pull me towards the deeper part of the forest.

The moment I had a good tree that I was sure I wasn't going to fall from, I quickly made my way up it, forcing my body to work to get me out of danger. Sitting down on a high branch, this time sure I wouldn't fall, I adjusted the cloak on me to cover my snow-white hair and uniform, though keeping my eye below me.

It wasn't long before a small group of orcs came to investigate their friend. They smelled my blood and began to walk towards me. I listened to their armor move, crystal blue eyes watching the path I had come down. Small drops of blood and some big drops lay among the path. I tightened my hand against my shoulder, continuing to feel the blood seep through my fingers. Another hand was pressed to my back, or attempting to be as blood flowed from that wound as well. I could fix the wounds, but not in such a high tree, especially on such a thin branch.

Even I was fearful here. If they caught me, I would surely be killed, regardless of my gender. Elves were viewed as being pure and beautiful creatures, which meant that they were exact opposites of Sauron and his orcs, who were dark, composed of the most evil, and ugly.

A twig broke.

My eyes darted behind me and I noticed a group of familiar men. Familiar in the way that they were my kin. Not only were they my kin, they were family. I heard heavy footsteps, one that could only belong to an orc and my eyes looked back to the path where I had come. There stood the group of orcs, at least ten strong. Believe me, this was a small group. They took notice of the elves across from them, who had already drawn their bows and prepared to fire. Swords were drawn and a battle quickly commenced. I watched as five of the orcs went down but still five remained. The men beneath me wouldn't have the sort of time to reload their bows if they kept rushing like that. I moved quickly, though not quietly and shot an arrow between them. The orcs looked around for the source of attack, but my cloak made me blend with the trees. Elmire, my brother understood my 'signal' and quickly told his men to reload. Upon reloading, they shot at the remaining five and killed them. The second the battle was over, Elmire rushed over to the tree and looked up at my green-cloaked form.

"Elmira! You're alive!" He cheered the words, which made me smile. I reached up and slid the hood off, revealing my snow-white hair.

"Yes, I'm alive. I couldn't die on you." I set my bow over my unhurt shoulder and began my way down the tree. "If I did, who else would take care of you?"

"Very funny." He told me, looking annoyed at my teasing words. He gently grabbed my waist and pulled me down from the tree, setting me down on the lush forest floor.

"What were you doing out here?" He asked.

"I was killing some orcs." I said with a shrug, knowing if I told him anything further he'd be angry. I glanced back at my brother, who now had a disbelieving look on his face. Elmire was an elf with long, frosted blonde hair and glowing green eyes which always seemed to have a cheerful sparkle in them, especially when he smiled. He had a large stature, one of muscular abundance, and he was quite skilled in its use, though he preferred bows. Elmire was a cheerful, playful, but possessive elf. He always felt the need to be close to, or by my side if anything came to endanger my life. Was it any wonder he'd followed me here?

"Come now, sister, let's go home."

Although I really wanted to keep fighting the orcs, I allowed him to take me home for now. The war had begun and there would be plenty of opportunities to fight orcs, and less-than-comfortable opportunities to go home.


	2. Dawn of the Elf

The journey to my home was somewhat long, but still easy. Avoiding orcs and keeping to the forests I had explored, we arrived safely in Lothlórien. The enchanting lights of the place I called my home guided us through the deep forest. Elmire guided me, though I didn't need it, up the steps towards the residence of our queen and king, Galadriel and Celeborn. I separated from my brother halfway there, deciding to take a detour instead. Wandering through Lothlórien, I found myself in Galadriel's garden. I smiled as I walked through the garden, looking over the beautiful flowers growing from the moist, brown ground. As an Elf, I had a deep love for nature and it was only natural for me to appreciate such a simple thing as growing plants.

"I see that you have returned, Elmira."

I was startled by the sudden melodic voice of Galadriel and instantly turned around, releasing the flower I had been touching. She stood before me, looking as she always did, majestic and enchanting. Galadriel was a powerful, beautiful elf. She had long golden hair that seemed so much like a halo with some silver within it and generally kind eyes. She appeared in a simple white dress, although it made her look more beautiful than she already was.

"Lady Galadriel, I apologize. I wandered into your garden…" My voice was panicked and quick, and she quickly cut me off, though being kind about it.

"Do not worry, my child, I do not mind." She stepped towards me, looking towards the flowers I had been observing. The flowers were a pure white, much like her dress, and were just as enchanting as she was. Galadriel was my queen, even though she didn't take any royal titles. She seemed to enjoy spending time with or around me, although I was unsure why.

I moved towards Galadriel, allowing myself to accept that I didn't need to be so formal. It was when I stood at her side that I realized my shortness. She was around six feet and four inches tall and I stood only to her shoulder. Elmire had mentioned before that I was a short elf, but I had refused to accept it. In that moment with Galadriel, I accepted it. From the way Galadriel looked, I could tell she had seen something.

"Did…" I trailed off for a moment. "Did you see the attack I lead?"

"Yes." Her voice was softer than a whisper. I watched as she released the flower she had been touching and turned to me, eyes serious. "You were nearly killed."

Elves had immortality, though this meant they could not physically age and be _easily_ killed. Elves could still be killed, and I knew I had been in danger of being killed today. The fact that Galadriel had seen the attack and my life in danger told me that it had been a big deal.

"I apologize for worrying you, my lady."

Galadriel was a kind elf and worried about her people often, especially if they were close to her. Galadriel had been a good friend to Melian, whom she believed was one of my ancestors, even though my hair was a crystal/snow-white and Melian's was dark. There were some elves who regarded me as being quite beautiful, especially Elmire. However, I was rarely compared to Galadriel, as she was inevitably more beautiful than any elf born before or after her.

Galadriel quickly brushed off the subject of the danger I had placed myself in and instead walked around her garden, with me following her about. She started discussions about the nature and beauty of the flowers in the garden, allowing me to speak of my knowledge about the flowers that grew there.

When night fell, I retreated to my flet in the northern quarter, finding myself easily drifting into sleep. I slept well, peaceful underneath the protection of Celeborn and Galadriel. However, I found myself dreaming of the war soon to come and how I would fight in it. Could I remain here I the crumbling Middle Earth? Could I really withstand the emotional ties I had to my family and stay here only to die for my home? Which was more important? My home or my family?


	3. A Journey's Beginning, Part 1

"Elmira, 'tis time to awake. The sun has but only risen."

I slipped my eyes open at the sound of the female elf's voice. Instantly, I was greeted with the smiling face of Faeldis. Her features, as always, appeared untouched by time and her eyes, a silver-grey color were sparkling with her general kindness. Her hair was a white-golden color with streaks of wise white. She was wearing a simple grey dress with white seams, which was quite long and covered her feet. Without a regard to manners, I quickly sat up and embraced her, bringing her down to my level.

"Faeldis, it is so good to see you!"

She slowly wrapped her own arms about me, surprised at the embrace.

"Yes, you as well."

Faeldis was Haldir's wife, and one of the only elves within Lothlórien that directly "served" underneath was quite wise and very kind, which Galadriel appreciated more than anything else. She was very beautiful too, with an incredible fit physique and heavenly hair. Though I was the only one who did, her beauty was comparable to Galadriel, although Galadriel was more touched by time and had achieved more grace than Faeldis.

Faeldis had been missing for some time, and this was this first time I had seen her in a very long time. While I was curious why, I had a few ideas about her absence.

"Where have you been?" I asked, pulling away from her and pulling myself from my bed. She stepped back to allow me to do so. Walking towards the light shining into my room, I ran my fingers through my less-than-perfect hair. I listened as she sat down in the chair beside me, and spoke.

"I have been in a deep slumber."

The short description informed me of what she was speaking of. I paused and turned halfway to her.

"You drank the water."

The water within Mirkwood, which was quite close to Lothlórien, had magical properties which made anyone who drank it, even elves, fall into a deep sleep and forgetfulness. Why Faeldis had drunk the water was something I couldn't understand. I shifted towards her.

"Why would you drink the water? Especially when you know of its magical properties?"

She didn't answer and simply stood, her dress falling back about her feet.

"I merely came to awake you for Lady Galadriel. I shall take my leave now, Elmira."

She left me alone, shutting the door very quietly as to avoid awaking other elves. As she had said, the sun has barely rose and most of the elves would still be asleep. Only a select few of us would be waking so early, among which would be me, Elmire, Faeldis and Galadriel.

* * *

"Prepare yourselves, this is our last raid." I shifted beside Elmire, adjusting my fingers on the bow. The orcs were beneath us, marching through the woods towards my home. We had received information from the elves led by Haldir that orcs were on their way to destroy us. Naturally, Elmire's unit of elves were sent out to kill them and protect Lothlórien. I was just ready to kill them and leave.

"Elmira, be careful." Elmire told me and I felt tempted to launch an arrow at him. He was always telling me to be careful and it was starting to get annoying, especially when I knew what I was doing. Not only that, but I was with his unit now and had more protection than required.

"Let's just get this over with and leave." Preparing to release the arrow, I closed my eye and focused on the front orc. He was ugly and had a large scar on his forehead. Unlike the rest, he had hair of sorts and wore heavier layers of armor. He had a sword at his side, and it was rather wide for a sword.

"Get ready." Elmira prepared his unit, drawing his own bow and loading an arrow. He took notice of the orc I was focusing on. He then focused on the orc closest to the one I was targeting.

"Fire." He said quickly. All of us released our arrows at the same time, causing arrows to rain down upon the orcs beneath us. We didn't have any clue how bad of an idea this was…


	4. A Journey's Beginning, Part 2

**A Journey's Beginning, Part 2**

I quickly sliced the head of the orc in front of me and he dropped like a rock to the blood-splattered ground. I wiped my cheek, turning around to survey the situation. Elmire and his unit were battling the orcs left, which were in the tens. The leader was still alive and I quickly noticed Elmire locking swords with him. Angrod, the second-in-command of the unit lay on the ground beside me, blood pouring from his still chest and eyes glassy. The life had long faded from his eyes, ever since the leader had struck him in the chest with an axe. His hair, dark brown, was matted to the crimson leaves and his eyes, once a sparkling waterfall blue, were half-closed. Biting my lip, I dropped to my knees at his side. I slipped my hand over his eyelids and gently pushed them down. I quickly grabbed his hands and placed them around the hilt of his sword, and then set the sword on his chest. I then touched his forehead with my lips.

"Be at rest, my friend." I said, though speaking in Elvish** [1]**.

I stood and quickly returned to the battle. I noticed that Elmire was now having problems with the orc, who was overpowering him. I lifted my sword from the ground and quickly began walking towards him. Any orcs I encountered on the way I cut down almost immediately. Just as I was getting close to helping him, I felt a very heavy body suddenly hit me from the side and knock me to the ground. I flew to the side quite a bit before landing on my back, the wind abandoning my lungs. My breathe was further taken away when hands roughly grabbed my throat. I stared up at the ugly face of the orc above me, who grinned and cackled as he choked me. Weakly, I tried to find my sword beside me. My vision blurred and I continued to choke loudly, feeling my throat begin to bruise and possibly shrivel up from lack of air. I felt something slip between my fingers, something too thin to be a sword, and I moved quickly, slamming the object into the orc's head. He gave a cry, his grip on my throat loosening. I panted heavily, trying to breath. Before his dead body could fall onto me, I quickly let go of the arrow and shoved him from me. Panting for a few more minutes, I lifted myself up from the ground some, still struggling to breath. I looked around the battlefield again, and my breath hitched as I watched something I'd of never expected to happen in even a million years.

"ELMIRE!"

The axe came down, regardless of my scream, and my eyes widened in fear and shock as blood tainted the air with its stench once more. The blood was different though, it was _Elven_ blood. Shrieking loudly, I grabbed my sword and ran across the battlefield. It all seemed to happen in slow-motion: the orc standing, bloody axe in hand, and looking down on my choking brother with a widespread, gleeful grin.

With a loud battle cry, I swung the sword at the orc with very little concentrated strength and watched as his middle spurted blood and his top-half came flying off, landing to the left. I quickly shoved his limp bottom half aside and dropped my sword, rushing to my brother's side. He was coughing, blood spilling over his lips and life beginning to fade from his eyes. Grabbing onto his head, I gently placed it on my lap. Looking to his wound, I pressed a hand there quickly, eyes darting around as fear and adrenaline drove me.

"You know, you're so beautiful." His words came out slowly, his hand brushing my cheek and pushing my braided snow-white bangs back. I pulled my eyes to his, looking at the emotion within them. I was only met with bravery and gentleness within his loving eyes.

He knew he was going to die.

"I know." I whispered back, brushing his cheek as a tear streaked down my face, already feeling the loss of my loved one. He seemed so peaceful, so content with dying then that it made me want to cry for his valor in the face of death. Elmire loved Middle Earth. He enjoyed exploring its forests and uncovering its mysteries. He was willing to fight and die for it.

"You're so brave too." He added, stroking my hand on his cheek as more blood spilled down his chin and to his chest. I didn't understand why he was calling me brave, especially when he was the one dying for the land and people he cared for. I felt another tear streak down my face and hit his cheek. He smiled softly, and reached up, gently wiping the edge of my eye.

"Promise me something, Elmira." He whispered, his voice quickly going hoarse. I grabbed onto his hand as it fell to the side of my face.

"Anything." I said, still teary-eyed. Surprise crossed my features again as he brought my forehead forward, and pressed his bloody lips to the skin there.

"Protect what you care for, no matter what." He whispered against the skin, blood falling from his mouth and hitting my nose and lips. I slowly looked up at him, and then watched as his features faltered and his lips drew up at the corners. He then dropped, his body going limp. I slowly set him down, shock still evidence on my features.

"E–Elmire…"

* * *

We made it out with only five of the fifteen members of the unit, including myself. By the time that the orcs were slaughtered, all five of us had sustained almost severe wounds and we quickly began gathering the ten dead elves. Elmire and Angrod were taken first, then followed by the eight. We walked home to Caras Galadhon in Lothlórien with heads held high and blood-splattered faces, carrying the bodies of our brave companions with pride. Upon arriving, we were separated from them and I was instantly placed in a bath, with Faeldis helping me because of my lack of response to anything. I was lost in memories of my brother taking care of me, spending time with me, protecting me, and _smiling_ for me. I couldn't believe that he was gone. My brother, the only blood relative I had left, was gone…

I was slipped into a simple white dress after my bath and left alone in my room, to be visited by Galadriel within due time. I spent the time crying, something I had done before in times of severe stress and grief. I cried for what felt like hours, simply lying in bed and pressing my face into my pillow as memories of both Angrod and my brother filled my brain with illusions of their remaining existence. I do not know of how long I lay there, even when Galadriel arrived, announcing the arrival of a group called the Fellowship of the Ring. I barely listened as she explained who exactly had arrived, though I distinctly remember an "Aragorn Elessar ll, son of Arathorn ll and Gilraen". I robotically followed her command, of sorts, to "proper myself" and to appear before them.

I walked slowly, feeling tired and overall exhausted through the flets of Lothlórien, finding my way to the area where the Fellowship was meeting with Galadriel and Cereborn. Suddenly, I paused.

"Gandalf." I whispered to myself as an image of the age-old, laughing wizard flashed in my brain. I recalled that he had gone to Rivendell to attend a meeting about the Ring, and that I had later received a message from him, saying that he would not see me for some time. I regained my life, and quickly began running, grabbing my skirt to run faster.

"The Quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little, and it will fail, to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the Company is true." I could hear Galadriel speaking.

I rushed into the area without a care, speaking before anyone had realized I was there.

"And what of Gandalf?" I spoke quite loudly, not caring about how loud I was. I stared, wide-eyed into the faces of Galadriel, Celeborn, and the Fellowship. I noticed a man with dark hair, looking quite old at the front, a dwarf with red/auburn hair, four hobbits, and another man, one with hair like the dwarf's, only lighter. I then took notice of an elf within their company. A somewhat tall, handsome man with frosted golden hair (much like my brother) and sparkling blue eyes, colored like that of a waterfall.

I shifted awkwardly, awaiting an answer.

"Gandalf has fallen, Elven lady." I blinked as the man with dark hair, who looked quite old stepped forward and bowed. I felt oddly like royalty. I quickly walked forward, trying to remain calm in the face of the bad news.

"I see…and you are?" I raised an eyebrow, allowing my hands to fall to my sides and my dress to finally connect with the ground. The long sleeves fell nearly to my ankles as I glanced back at Galadriel. The man remained bowed, and actually dropped to one knee.

"I am Aragorn Elessar ll, son of Arathorn ll and Gilraen, Elven lady."

I gestured for him to stand and I watched as he did, our eyes connecting.

"I am not royalty; there is no need for bowing, especially to your knees, Aragorn Elessar. I am Elmira Beréslal, daughter of Hérion and Panluistra, sister to the deceased Elmire Beréslal; may he rest in peace."

"I am very sorry for your loss, Lady Elmira." He spoke, bowing slightly again. I smiled a little.

"Do not be. I am glad that you arrived safely because of my brother's sacrifice."

* * *

**[1]** – I searched forever for an Elvish dictionary or translator to put this into Elvish but I couldn't so I just went with putting "I said in Elvish". This will happen in later chapters so keep this note in mind x.x


	5. Departures and Goodbyes, Part 1

I had decided to depart from Lothlórien. I couldn't remain there with the memories of Gandalf and Elmire haunting me. One the members of the Fellowship and the rest of the Elves had passed into sleep, I awoke and set out. However, I knew that Faeldis would come after me, regardless of any orders she was given. There was the possibility that Galadriel might send some Elves after me in order to avoid losing me to orcs or maybe Sauron, if I got that far. I doubted I would. In place of leaving without a word, I wrote a letter. After doing so, I placed it in front of the mirror within my room, which was lit only by the moonlight. In cursive on the front, Faeldis was clearly written. My reflection caught my eye and I sighed heavily as I shifted to stand at my full height.

I was gifted with the immortality and beauty of the elves. I was only six feet tall, though I was quite slender and had a proportionate chest. I had snow-white hair, though underneath the moonlight, it looked blonde. My bangs were braided and slipped behind my ears, and the rest was neatly brushed back. Blue eyes, the color of the darkest ocean then, stared back at me. I covered my body with a male uniform, since pants and tunics were easier to move in than long, graceful dresses. I further covered my identity by wearing a dark green cloak, and the hood fell out about my shoulders. I glanced down at the letter I had left behind one last time and turned, exiting the room.

Awaiting me outside was my brown-white horse, Rochel. He was a brave horse, one that has seen me through a lot of bad times. He has saved my life in battle, brought the bodies of my dead friends home, and even protected me at times. I walked up to him, gently brushing his face affectionately.

"We will never return here, Rochel." I whispered, not even bothering to speak in Elven/Elvish to disguise my words. There was no need for it. I was alone, completely and utterly alone. With a sigh, I urged him back before pulling myself onto his back. Pulling on my hood, I then urged him to leave my home and I glanced back only once as I left.

_Faeldis,_

_I am well-aware that you or Galadriel may come to find me, whether it be you or someone sent by you. I do not wish to be followed. I cannot leave my country, my home to suffer under the rule of Sauron while I run away from the battlefield. I know this now. Elmire would have died for this land; he told me he would be staying behind to defend Middle-earth. As a last wish to my brother, I will defend this land from Sauron, even if it costs me my life. I am not wise, nor brave but I will remain where I have placed myself, regardless of any fears. I hope that you will understand, Faeldis. I cannot let my land suffer, until I have died at the hands of Sauron._

_Elmira_

* * *

I hadn't reached Rivendell yet. Though I had traveled far, I hadn't reached the house of Elrond. Before I decided to die, I had told myself I would see Rivendell one last time. Though aware of the risks, I urged Rochel forward and continued down the path to Rivendell. It was three days and early morning when I had arrived. The moment I arrived, I relieved Rochel of my baggage and sought out the counsel of someone I could trust: Arwen._  
_

Arwen had most likely been in my situation, only with fewer losses. Elrond wished for her to leave Middle-earth, but she refused to leave. All for Aragorn. Yes, I was well-aware of their love and had come about to smile at it. You could say that I had known Aragorn long before he had come to Lothlórien. Although, I knew him as Strider most of the time. He had saved me during an attack I had led against a group of orcs who were destroying a town. Granted, everyone had already been killed, but I still had ventured in.

Arwen I had known for an even longer time. We both were elves and possessed eternal life, and I had known her for maybe a hundred or two-hundred years. She was much more beautiful than I was, with long dark hair, reminiscent of the night sky, and gentle, welcoming eyes. She had skin that appeared so smooth and was. Anyone would think that her skin was smooth and would know it was through an embrace or even through how she moved. She moved more gracefully than I did, choosing to carry the beauty and pride of the elves.

I walked through Rivendell carefully, keeping my hood on as to remain ambiguous. Elrond most likely knew I had arrived, but I would still rather not alert him to my presence physically. Elrond had come to be a father of sorts to me, as Celeborn had, but Elrond was less respecting of my decisions. Slipping towards Arwen's door, I glanced around the small hallway-like flet before knocking gently. I heard shifting on the other side before the door opened and I was quickly embraced. My hood fell off and I slowly wrapped my arms around the greeting friend.

"You were aware of my departure and arrival." I spoke quietly, hugging her back.

"Yes." She replied. We released each other and she held me at arm's length to look at me. I was probably quite dirty, having had to ride through a lot of marshes. I noticed she was staring at my nose. I blinked.

"What? Is there mud on my nose?" I asked, reaching up and brushing it. She laughed softly, sounding like a fairy, as mud came off my nose. I rolled my eyes.

"You never were the clean one." She teased and stepped to the side to allow me in. Arwen could be very humorous if she wanted, especially to lighten a bad air. I stepped in and turned to her as she shut the door. Seriousness hung in the air now and I knew she would want to know the answer to one question: why?

"Why have you come here?" She asked, moving to sit down in a chair. She gestured to the chair across from me and I slowly nodded, sitting down.

"I..." Telling her that I honestly thought I should see Rivendell one last time before I died was a bad idea, but I couldn't bring myself to lie to her either. "Wished to see you and Rivendell before I entered the battlefield." I finished my sentence with a light cough.

"You plan on fighting for Middle-earth, then?" She didn't seem surprised.

_'Elrond has told her of my plans...'_

"Yes. Elmire gave his life to fight for it, so I shall as well, for him." I replied, shifting in the chair.

"You are willing to die for this cause?" Her voice seemed to be cracking with emotion, something which was odd for Arwen. I swallowed thickly at the question. Being honest, I hadn't asked myself that question. _Was I_ willing to die for Middle-earth? Could I muster that kind of courage? Elmire had been so brave in battle, and he was my younger brother. Surely, I could do the same.

"Yes."


End file.
